


Heirloom

by LaCacciatrice



Category: Aquaman (2018), Aquaman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Sibling Bonding, orvax is trash, post-movie & post-throne of atlantis comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCacciatrice/pseuds/LaCacciatrice
Summary: “Orm.” Atlanna’s delicate fingers gently cupped his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes with her kind ones. “You are not your father’s son.” Orm’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his mother’s expression. There was something wrong, he felt it immediately. It wasn’t rare to see Atlanna with sadness shadowing her beautiful features but Orm never saw her like this before. “You are my son.”“Never forget that.”





	Heirloom

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language and no proofread we die like Atlanteans
> 
> Before we start, I have been a fan of comic!Orm for a while. And I loved movie!Orm but I feel like it didn't give us that much about him and his upbringings. Since James Wan is clearly inspired by New 52, and N52!Orm is my fave comic!Orm, I am going to do the same. From what I got from the movie, his backstory is basically same anyway.This is basically me bringing these two, comic and movie, together.
> 
> Orm's father was extremely abusive, in any way, mentally and physically (I barely hint abuse in this fic because it's really upsetting). He taught Orm that surface world was ugly and its people were disgusting etc. But still, comic!Orm loved his brother and he was ready to glady give throne to Arthur but Arthur refused to join and left the throne to Orm. This and many things lead to Throne of Atlantis. This basic knowledge will be enough for this fic.
> 
> *atlantis comes first and surface swellers sucks speeches were inspired by comics I literally can't remember a single word of it but I know Orvax gave similar speeches to Orm

Orm was barely 10 when they took his mother to the Trench.

That day wasn’t any different than others, a part of him felt betrayed by this fact. How could a day that changed his life so much be normal for other people? Atlanteans loved and cherished their queen, she had their respect and admiration after ruling peacefully and compassionately for so long. But once someone is convicted for treason, there is no going back in Atlantis. Atlanteans weren’t known for being merciful or forgivers. 

Orvax always said this was why their family existed, Atlanteans were meant to be ruled and they were here to rule and guide them. 

_“Orm.”_ _Atlanna’s_ _delicate fingers gently cupped his chin and lifted his head to meet his eyes with her kind ones. “You are not your father’s son.” Orm’s heart skipped a beat when he saw his mother’s expression_ **_._ ** _There was something wrong, he felt it immediately. It wasn’t rare to see_ _Atlanna_ _with sadness shadowing her beautiful features but Orm never saw her like this before. “You are_ **_my_ ** _son.”_

**_“Never forget that.”_ **

He never understood back then. What was wrong with being his father’s son? Why were his mother’s eyes filled with worry and sadness every time Orm got excited about wielding his father’s trident one day? But again, as the prince of Atlantis, he lived a very isolated life, always studying philosophy or training in martial arts. His father was the only ‘father’ he knew. All other ‘fathers’ around him were formal soldiers or politicians that approached him with respect but indifference. 

He was just a title to them.

And at some point, he also started to see himself like that, just a title.

* * *

 

When Arthur walked into his cell, Orm didn’t look up at him. He was sitting there, truly defeated, yet still looking more royalty than Arthur could ever feel. 

“I see you are calmer now.” He said, his newly gained trident adding strength to his voice. He may not be a true royalty, he may never feel like one but he was truly a king in every other possible way. “Are you ready to talk?”

Orm finally looked up at him with those sharp, intelligent blue eyes. 

“Talk about what?” His voice was cold as usual, despite their sudden change of status, Orm was still looking at him like a peasant. 

“I don’t know.” Arthur shrugged, not letting Orm’s attitude to get to him. “You tell me.” He walked around the cell like he owned the place. In some sense, he surely did. “Why do you hate me?”

“I told you why.” Blond man turned his gaze away, despite sounding bored and done with Arthur, his body language was not as arrogant or indifferent. He knew the loneliness but he wasn’t used to be caged like this and he certainly wasn’t used to lose. Yet, he couldn’t find the energy or will to keep being angry. He couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at Arthur and hurt him with words. 

“You blame our mother’s death on me.” Arthur said matter of factly. “But our mother is alive. And if you weren’t so blinded by your anger and hatred, you could be with her right now.” This did the trick, Orm turned to look at Arthur with a fire that Arthur was getting used to see in his little brother’s eyes. This was the Orm he was getting to know. Not the broken, defeated former king. 

“What do you know about Atlantis?!” The question came out of nowhere, sudden change of the subject almost surprised Arthur. Orm got on his feet but he made no move to attack Arthur. Instead, he pointed a finger at him accusingly. “Do you know anything about our home other than what Vulko told you?”

“No, I don’t.” Arthur spoke the truth firmly without breaking the eye contact. 

“It’s because you weren’t here. But I was! I was here and I was doing my damn best to be worthy of that throne! I was struggling, fighting and working to be worthy for my people while you were sitting on your ass in that cozy little house of yours with your ‘daddy’!” He spat the last word like it was an insult. Maybe it was directed at his own father or maybe it was directed at the idea of having a good father figure. It was an idea that almost disgusted him. Because that meant accepting the idea of Orvax not being this unstoppable, invincible, all-knowing father that Orm convinced himself to be true. “I did everything. I did everything for my home, for my people. And yet, you come here and take the throne like a hero.” He eyed Arthur from head to toe with judgement and anger clouding his eyes. But older man could see that something else was buried under all those hate. And that was the reason he was here. “Do you even care? Do you even care about Atlantis? About your people?”

“I wasn’t here...” Arthur felt it was finally his turn to speak. But instead of defending himself, he met Orm’s burning gaze with newfound calmness. “...because you and your father didn’t let me. You think you grew up motherless because of me but I grew up motherless because of you and your people.”

* * *

 

As a king without his queen, Orvax became busier and busier. Soon, he had no time to spare for his only child, Orm, yet his presence was always hanging over Orm like a leech, like a shadow. Like the good son he was, he focused on everything that his father put in front of him. His father wanted him to study philosophy? He would be the best student in whole Atlantis. His father wanted him to train in martial arts and become a warrior? He would be the most skilled, fastest warrior in Atlantis. Yet, Orvax was never satisfied, he was never proud. He always had an insulting comment to spare.

The first time Orvax told Vulko that he wanted to ‘test’ Orm himself, to challenge him, he was so excited that he missed the anxious expression on Vulko’s face. He tried to explain Orvax that Orm wasn’t ready yet but this only made Orm’s hands shake with furry.  _How dares he_ , Orm thought. Orvax was finally approaching him, Orm would prove his worth and Orvax would appreciate him. And Vulko was trying to stand in his way! 

Soon, his furry turned into frustration, shame and embarrassment when Vulko dragged his battered and bruised body to tend his injuries.

Later that day, Orvax appeared in Orm’s room. Younger man was no longer naïve enough to believe that he was here simply to check on him. But he still got on his feet as quickly as possible with his injuries. Orvax didn’t say anything for a moment, simply walked toward the window after eyeing Orm’s weak form for a second. Orm stood still, waiting for his father’s next words anxiously. Him losing a challenge meant he was no longer worthy? Was he an embarrassment to their family?

“You know, Orm, I never told you this but I always thought you would make a great king one day.” Orm’s heart beatings fastened but he tried to stay still, hands clenching into fists. “I saw a lot myself in you.” He turned around to look at Orm again.  “But you also have your mother’s weakness in you. Don’t deny it, I can see right through you, child.” Orvax turned back to the wide window in front of him.

_You’re not your father’s son, Orm, you are my son._

“But a true king can’t afford to have weaknesses. A king must be cruel when it’s necessary. A king must be cold and authoritarian to keep his cool and make his decisions wisely. You cannot be ruled by your emotions, by your mercy or kindness. Atlanteans... You can't let them see you falter, hesitate, break. You can't let your people question you. And no matter what it takes, you have to protect them. That's how you gain their trust and support. Atlantis comes first, even before your family.” Their eyes met through the reflection. “This is our heirloom.”

  **“Never forget that.”**

* * *

 

Arthur eyed his brother’s stiff body for a moment before Orm relaxed and sat down like nothing happened. Arthur raised an eyebrow but said nothing. He was expecting Orm to rant about surface dwellers since Arthur considered this was Orm’s favorite pass time activity. But when Orm looked up at Arthur again, older brother almost took a step back by this sudden change in his blue eyes. He looked old, defeated, lost and... broken.

“You think I hate you, brother?” The last word was supposed to come out mockingly but it felt strangely normal on his tongue, almost natural. “If things were different, I would love you.” Orm was hit by the truth of his own words. “In my own way... I think I already do.” Orm’s eyes hardened. “But I am a king. I was born and raised to become a king. It was all...” His eyes widened with sudden realization. Because it was all he was ever meant to be. But he was no longer the king. And he didn’t know how to be anything else. He didn’t know how to be a brother, a son. He knew how to be a prince or king. But that was all. All those studying, training and he was nothing without his title. “A true king can’t afford to have weaknesses.” He repeated his father’s words like a robot. “You can't let them see you falter, hesitate, break. You can't let your people question you. Atlantis comes first, even before family.” His hands clenched into fists. “This is our heirloom.”

Arthur looked at his little brother with nothing but pity. For the first time, he was glad to never set a foot on this place before. He was glad to grow up in a lighthouse with humble meals and seagulls to keep you company. Atlantis was beautiful, it was breath-taking. But there was also something rotten, something terribly wrong about it. And Arthur swore to himself, in that moment, that if he was truly going to become a king, he would never let anything like this to happen his children. 

* * *

 

“They say... they say mother had another child... on the surface.” He flinched under the furious gaze of his father but continued nonetheless. Vulko never answered any of his questions and this unknown was killing him. “Is it true? Is it why she was sent to the Trench?” His father didn’t say anything but his silence was enough of an answer. For the first time, Orm spoke without fearing upsetting his father. “Doesn’t this mean... the throne is his birth-right?” 

This did the trick as Orvax turned around furiously and grabbed Orm by his throat, bringing their faces closer. “What birth-right?” He growled. “He is nothing but a bastard of your mother’s. If he’s to be king, then where is he now?” He let go of Orm who pulled back shakily and took a deep breath. “Orm, remember what I taught you.”

“Atlantis comes first.” Orm mumbled half-heartedly. “Even before family.” 

“Exactly. And if that half-blood kid isn’t here now, ready to fight for his place, then he doesn’t deserve the throne.” Orm nodded, not sure if he was convinced but he was used to not question his father’s words. They were the absolute truth, after all, he was the king.

“Do you know why we had to send your mother to Trench?” Orm’s eyes widened slightly, his father never spoke about this before, especially because it was a mysterious subject. People always avoided Orm’s every question about his mother’s fate and he was afraid to ask his father.

“Because... she betrayed us?” Orvax placed his hands on Orm’s shoulders like he was giving a fatherly advice instead of talking about his mother’s death. 

“Yes. That’s what I mean by Atlantis comes first. She was my wife and our queen but she betrayed us for surface dwellers.” He shook his head in disgust. “They probably tricked her. She was way too kind for her own good. That’s why I try to save you from her weaknesses. You can never trust a surface dweller, Orm. They are ugly, liars, uncivilized creatures. They pour their dirt and waste in our oceans, killing our animals. They fight each other, killing their brothers. That’s all they know. And they will keep going the same way until they destroy themselves, bringing us with them.” He squeezed Orm’s shoulders, pressing his hand against a wound that he planted there himself. “Do you understand me?”

Orm looked into his father’s eyes.

“I understand.”

* * *

 

“Orm.” When Arthur finally spoke again, his voice was softer than Orm has ever heard him speak. This piqued his interest, lifting his head slightly to see his brother’s face. “This hatred... this anger... it’s no heirloom.”

Arthur looked, and sounded, tired. He was tired of fighting his own family, he was tired of hating his brother. Tired of trying to run away from his lineage. 

“It’s what Orvax wanted you to be. It’s how he shaped you.” He looked at this stranger in front of him, a stranger that was his brother. There was a time when Arthur dreamed of meeting him. It was after one of Vulko’s visits where Arthur begged him to tell more about his mother. Vulko had to admit that his mother had another son. But unlike what he expected, instead of anger or hurt, Arthur looked excited. A brother. A younger brother who could also breath and speak underwater. A brother who would understand what it means to be an Atlantean. 

His family. 

His family was no longer just his father and a missing mother. 

He had a brother.

He spent the entire night watching stars and wondering what his brother was doing. What kind of life he was living. Back then he didn’t know how wrong he was when he imagined his brother living in a happy royal family, cherished as a prince. He felt almost jealous at that thought.

Now all he could feel was pity.

* * *

 

“Do you want me to contact the surface?” Vulko’s voice interrupted his deep thoughts as Orm looked down at the golden crown that was placed in his hands. His thumb slowly caressed the delicate symbol of their royal blood.

“For what?” His voice sounded strange to himself. Vulko eyed him anxiously. He knew Orvax’s dead was going to affect the young prince but he wasn’t expecting to see him like this. A part of Vulko hoped that Orm would be happy, fates saved him from years of Orvax’s cold, neglectful and abusive treatment. But without his mother to guide him, he looked like a lost little boy. And Vulko knew his fears for the future of Atlantis was not far from becoming truth. 

“To find your brother.” He answered carefully. Orm’s hands tightened around the crown, furrowing. 

“If he’s not here, then he doesn’t care about Atlantis. He doesn’t deserve Atlantis.” His voice was low yet it was filled with so much hatred that Vulko wanted to reach forward and take the crown from him. What would Atlanna think if she saw his dear son now? This thought broke his heart from deep inside. “Leave. Tell them to start the preparations for coronation day.”

Vulko could do nothing but leave with sorrow in his heart.

Orm walked toward the statue of his father that was built in the middle of the room. His official crowning wouldn’t happen for another 2 days but there was no one else to take the throne. Finally, all his studies, all his trainings, sacrifices and sufferings paid off.

He was the king. 

The crown was his. It was his birth-right and no one else’s. He placed the golden crown on his pale blond hair loosely and looked up to his father’s marble features. 

Was he finally worthy?

“I swear.” His hands clenched into fists as his gaze hardened with a fire that was growing inside of him since the day of his mother’s execution. “You will see that I am worthy of the throne. I will make you proud. And I will make your dream come true.” He buried everything deep inside, locked them there. He was the king now. There was no time for sadness, regret, pain, hope, love. “You will see. No matter what, I promise, they will pay. For everything they have done to us.” He looked up, even though he couldn’t see the surface from this deep down. “I will make sure of it.”

He was Orm Marius. 

King of Atlantis.

Soon to be Ocean Master.

* * *

 

“Brother.” Arthur was sure their conversation was over when Orm didn’t say anything back for a long time. He finally gave up and walked toward the door, his brother’s voice stopping him as the doors opened. Arthur looked back at Orm over his shoulder expectantly.

Orm hesitated, eyes glaring down at his hands for a second before finally meeting Arthur’s eyes again. And Arthur could swear that he was unshed tears in those blue eyes.

“Tell mother that... I am sorry that  **I forgot.** ”

Arthur didn’t know what he was talking about but all he could do was nod before guards closing the door after him. Leaving a defeated, former king alone with his thoughts and regrets. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I'm lanthimo on tumblr & twitter


End file.
